An arrangement in which, in order to operate in-vehicle equipment such as an audio system or an air conditioning system of a vehicle, a tiltable and rotatable operating knob is provided on a console box, and operating this operating knob carries out switching over of a plurality of in-vehicle equipment operation menu display screens displayed on a monitor and switching over of a plurality of function display screens, is known from Patent Publication 1 below.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-220893